oakpodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Camellia
Camellia is a member of Yule Team and the wife of Evergreen. Season One Holly suspects Camellia is the coworker interviewed in the article describing Holly's death. Camellia states that she was worried about Holly when she didn't answer her phone after three tries, which they had agreed upon ahead of time. Camellia reportedly called the military police to conduct a welfare check, which is when Holly's body was supposedly discovered. In April 2017, the Monday after Holly's phone conversations with Oak and Willard, Camellia leaves a voicemail for Holly. She states she will be picking Holly up the next morning for a doctor's appointment to continue the field assignment. Camellia is friendly but a little annoyed Holly didn't confide her secrets in Cami. She seems to accept Holly's decisions and wishes her the best. Early Life Camellia was born in the UK but moved to Boston before high school. She holds dual citizenship, as do her two children (a son and daughter). Evergreen is Camellia's second husband, and the step-father of her adult children. Yule Team Despite being the oldest member of the team, Camellia doesn't mind answering to Oak. She was uninterested in leadership, preferring to take some time off to raise her children when they were young and then re-enlisting. She is also relatively introverted, albeit less so than Holly, and would rather not have to do that much talking on an assignment. Camellia frequently accompanies Holly during missions, both to keep her protected and to help her bypass any security systems Holly can't hack. The two are fond of the "making out to avoid suspicion" tactic when caught, at least as a first line of defense, due to both of them being poor actors. Camellia teasingly calls Holly her "work wife" (and Holly, who would normally find that kind of thing annoying, has a slight crush on Camellia and subsequently goes along with it). Camellia is extremely interested in knives and guns. She disdains explosions, since they run counter to her stealth preference, although she accepts that they are sometimes the most efficient (if messy) option. Ironically, she is also the team's medic. Camellia is rumored to have been responsible for government-sanctioned assassinations, but she refuses to discuss it, even with Holly or Evergreen. Personal Life Special Interests * Chopped * Knives * Guns * Birds * "Soft" drugs * Cooking * Dogs * Snakes * Making homemade beer and yogurt with Evergreen Fears and Triggers * Dental work * Housefire while on a mission Relationships Evergreen Camellia has been married to Evergreen for an unknown length of time. Holly has a not-so-secret crush on Camellia, although she balked upon learning that Camellia and Evergreen are actually poly. Oak Camellia and Oak have a similar zeal for life and a shared interests in recreational substances. The two have been known to occasionally snort lines together, though Camellia is far less interested than Oak. Holly Holly and Camellia are fairly close, with Holly considering Camellia her best friend after Oak, and the two have a supportive if slightly teasing relationship. Like Evergreen, Camellia sometimes offers guidance to Holly, who rarely listens to it. Camellia is very private about her personal life. Despite being good friends with her for several years, Holly knows very little about her. A few tidbits Holly knows include that Camellia's favorite TV show is Chopped, that she doesn't know how to play chess, and that she has an adult son and daughter living in Europe. Camellia helps look after a traumatized and agoraphobic Holly after Oak leaves on assignment. She frequently brings Holly groceries, and she occasionally stays to watch hockey or Chopped in silence with Holly. Camellia is the one to dress and groom Holly before the tribunal in March, picking out a skirt suit and dress shoes that Holly claims aren't the most comfortable. While left on her own in Alabama, Holly is unsure whether Camellia is actually her friend. Willard Camellia thinks Willard is an excellent leader. She trusts him to keep her alive, or at least to achieve the best possible outcome any given scenario. She knew about his affair with Holly for years and was disappointed, albeit not surprised. She had hoped that he might be above thinking with his dick, but that was clearly not the case. Regardless, Camellia leaned toward his side during the sexual assault investigation, if only because she knew that Holly was still in love with him—and that Oak was intensely jealous over the idea of Holly having sex with anyone and more than capable of pressuring her into something she didn't want to do. Ivy Ivy and Camellia share a mutual but distant affection for each other. Drug Use Camellia uses drugs recreationally, but unlike Holly and Oak, she doesn't appear to be addicted to any. She eschews most harder drugs, such as meth and heroin, but she does occasionally snort cocaine with Oak. She primarily uses marijuana to treat painful menstrual cramps.Category:Characters